This invention is related to the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,097 "Incoherent Image Intensity Normalization, Contour Enhancement and Pattern Recognition Systems" by Johnson, Gregory and Kirsch. That disclosure showed how to build an optical system that could intensity-normalize and contour-enhance an image in real time according to specific neural model processing principles. That disclosure also showed how the same optical processor could be modified to include a reference target image and then function as a new type of an incoherent optical correlator.
This disclosure adds new techniques and new components which increase the system's capability.